A dad for Jesse
by BreakingBadFanatic21
Summary: After a down-on-his-luck Jesse arrives at the White household, he begins to realize that he may have found the family that he never had. More importantly, he had possibly found a father figure in Walt. As Jesse's bond with the White family develops he wants more than anything to fit in. But more importantly, to gain Walt's admiration. But after a wild night, he is the one admiring.


(this story is set in an alternate time in BB where Walt and Jesse meet again but don't start up a meth business; more importantly in this story Walt does not have cancer and Holly doesn't exist.)

**I do not own (or claim to own) Breaking Bad or any of its' concepts. I am but a humble fanfictioner**

Chapter 1

Jesse stood at the door of the White's residence, wondering if he should knock. His parents swiped the house from right under his feet. So what if he was a junkie? He wasn't that bad. Well it didn't matter anyway since his parents were stuck up fucktards. So there he was, two large, burgundy luggage bags in hand and praying that Mr. White was still a resident of the house. He hadn't seen him in a while so hopefully he still remembered him and his delinquency.  
Jesse wore an over-sized hockey jersey with sagging pants along with dirty white Nikes. His hair was un-brushed and he looked like Hell. He was stressed, tired, and a bit famished.  
He sighed and cautiously knocked on the door. He was taken aback as he saw a tall, black-haired teenaged boy on arm crutches answer the door. The young man wore a red t-shirt and black pants.  
"Y-Yeah?" The boy inquired.  
"Sorry..." Jesse muttered. "I must have the wrong house."  
"W-Wait, wh-who are y-you looking for?"  
"Uh...I'm lookin' for Mr. White." Jesse said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.  
"Y-Yeah, he's here. That's m-my d-dad." The boy said, letting him in. "I-'ll get him for you," He said, closing the door, then turning to the rattled Jesse. "I-I'm Flynn, by the way." He said with a good-hearted smile, reaching out to shake his hand.  
"Jesse," He said, placing his bags down on the ground, then shaking his hand. "Jesse Pinkman." He said with a half smile.  
"D-Dad, Jesse is here!" Flynn yelled down the hall.  
Jesse soon heard footsteps coming from down the hall, finally seeing his old chemistry teacher again.  
"Jesse?" Walt said in surprise, his hands on his hips. He wore tan khakis and a button up shirt that was his favorite shade of leaf green. His hair was well kept, as was his clean cut attire. He was as plain and mundane as Jesse remembered him being.  
"Yeah...it's me..." Jesse replied nervously, holding up his bags.  
"What happened?"  
"Got kicked out," He said with a shrug. "My parents got tired of my shit so here I am...," He sighed, running his fingers through his messy and unkept hair. "I'm asking only for a temporary thing," He went on. "I'll work, get my own stuff...I'll- "  
"Easy," Walt said, trying to calm the distraught young man down. "You can stay here, it's okay. I get that you're down on your luck."  
Jesse's anguish filled eyes quickly gleamed with hope. "Y-You mean I can stay here?!"  
"Yes, as soon as you meet my wife, Skylar." Walt replied with a smile, looking back down the hallway for his wife.  
"Did you call for me, Walt?" She asked, walking out of the master bedroom. The blonde woman was covered by a heavy black robe and slippers, as if she had gotten up not too long ago. She eyed Jesse, then flashing a warm smile. "Hi, you're one of Walt's friends?"  
Flynn chuckled at the naivety in his mom's voice.  
Jesse looked over at Flynn, a bit uneasy.  
"He's a little too y-young to be d-dad's friend," He joked. "D-Don't you think?"  
Jesse smiled, then awkwardly looking at the floor. "I was one of his students, actually..."  
"Yes, sophomore year of chemistry." Walt added.  
"Flynn," Skylar said with a sigh. "Don't be rude to our guest."  
"I'm n-not. I'm just s-saying." Flynn said, bowing his head; seemingly apologetic.  
"It's okay, I'm almost 23 so yeah, I'm pretty young," Jesse said bashfully, not making eye contact. It was so nerve-wracking for him, having to call on the last person who actually sort of cared about him. "Well if it's too much trouble for me to stay for a bit I can just go."  
"No, it's fine," Walt said with a genuine smile, grabbing the bags from his hands. "We have a spare room."  
"Seriously? I can stay?!" Jesse asked, excitedly. "Err...I mean, if it's okay with you, Mrs. White." He said, looking at her, hopeful.  
She smiled. "Of course you can stay, as long as you can put up with Walt!" She joked, patting her embarrassed husband on the back.  
Jesse laughed, looking at his old teacher. "Yeah, it was a bit of a challenge putting up with an old guy like him, but I'll manage for a little while longer."  
Walt smiled. "Yeah, yeah…I can see you and Skylar will get along nicely," He mused. "Now let me show you where you'll be staying," He said, walking towards the hallway. "Your room is the one on the left," Walt showed him the modest room and looked back at the young man. "Flynn's room is across from yours and the bathroom is the second door next to his room," He continued. "And the master bedroom is straight down."  
"Ah, okay." Jesse said, walking into the modest room. Their was a small bed and a seemingly new Tv sitting on a stand. The walls were plain, a baby blue color. The room didn't scream "Hilton" but Jesse was grateful to have a place to lay his head.  
"Sorry, it's a bit small…," Walt said, seemingly embarrassed of his middle-class home. "All the rooms really are- -"  
"It's fine," Jesse said, placing his bags on the floor and looking back at him. "Thanks for this."  
"Don't mention it," Walt said, messing up Jesse's hair. "Just make sure that you're on the up-and-up."  
"What?" Jesse inquired with a laugh.  
"That you're being a good boy," Walt replied. "But I'll try and keep you in line."  
"Sure, Mr. White." Jesse said with a snarky smile.  
"Good boy," Walt praised, patting him on the back. "Dinner is in an hour so don't be late."


End file.
